


Miami Alibi

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel get what he deserves, at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami Alibi

## Miami Alibi

by peach

[]()

* * *

Miami Alibi 

"You've hurt him for the last time, Lionel!" 

Clark charged across the room and grabbed Lionel by the arm. The shriek of pain was ignored. Clark systematically ripped off pieces of Lionel's body, starting with his hands. Soon the dead torso, with head still attached lay in the center of the widening pool of red. Clark stood over the remains, spattered with blood. 

His chest heaved as he took deep breaths. He looked down at the destruction he'd wrought. He searched the part of him that had been reared by Jonathan and Martha Kent for remorse, but it seemed that Jor-El's tutoring was in control. 

He didn't turn as the door opened. He knew who it would be. 

"Clark! My god, what have you done?" 

The tall figure knelt to check for a pulse, even though it was obvious that the man on the floor was dead. Lex looked up at Clark, his mind already assessing how to keep Clark safe. 

"You need to leave now." 

"Lex, I..." 

"I know. You can't be found here. I don't want you going to jail for this. Now go." 

"Go with me." 

"I can't. I need to call and report this. Be here to make sure nothing points back to you." 

"Lex, I can get us both far from here, then we'll both have an alibi. You know they'll consider you a suspect." 

"They won't find anything to support that. Besides, I couldn't have ripped him up that way." 

"I couldn't let him torture you anymore." 

Lex rubbed Clark's cheek gently. "I know. Now go quickly." 

"You're coming with me." 

"Clark." 

Lex didn't get to say anything else. Clark grabbed his arm and pulled him through the mansion to the garage. He opened one of the cars and pushed Lex into it. Lex gasped as the car was lifted and then the world turned into a blur. When it cleared, the car was placed carefully down. 

"Lex, I'll be back in just a few minutes. I need to get some other clothes to wear and shower." 

Lex opened the door and took a deep breath. From the vegetation and warmth he suspected he was somewhere in the Deep South. He watched the clock on the dash, ten minutes later Clark returned all traces of blood gone. 

"What did you do with your clothes?" 

"I burned them." 

"Good. Now make sure you didn't leave any traces of his blood on the car." 

Lex waited as the car was lifted and a bit of heat vision used to destroy evidence. When Clark placed the car down again, Lex started the engine. Clark got into the passenger side. 

"Which way do I go, Clark? And where the fuck are we?" 

"Close to Miami. Head left when you pull out onto the highway." 

Lex nodded. They didn't speak until they saw the city limits of Miami. "Clark, we need to make sure that people see us, remember us. I'll check us into the Hilton. That's sure to attract attention." 

"Okay." 

"Your parents will shoot me over this." 

"I'm eighteen, Lex. I can go on vacation with my lover if I want." 

"Lover?" 

"Can you think of a better way to make people remember when they saw us arrive? A juicy scandal will be played up even more than if we just checked in." 

"You amaze me. We'll stop at a shop so I can buy my boytoy some clothes and I'll pick up a couple of things for me as well." 

Clark nodded. They were silent again as Lex drove along the freeway. Clark leaned forward and began to play with the radio dial. Lex considered how calm his friend was. He wondered if Clark was actually in shock. Lex stuffed all thought of the scene he'd walked into away. Later he would feel a sense of guilt, but right at that moment he felt vindicated. Clark had killed to protect him. That had to mean there was more than friendship between them, right? 

The shop they entered was expensive. Lex asked for the manager. When the man appeared Lex held out his hand. 

"My name is Lex Luthor. I need to get some resort wear for my companion. We left in a bit of a hurry for this vacation so he didn't have time to buy clothing." 

"Of course, Mr. Luthor. Sir, if you'll come this way we'll get you taken care of." 

Clark turned and kissed Lex quickly on the cheek before following the man. Lex saw one of the clerks grinning. He walked over to a rack of slacks and picked out a couple of pairs in his size. Placing them on the counter he moved over to the shirts. Soon he had a small stack of items on the counter. 

Clark came out of the fitting room in an outfit that he'd never wear in Smallville. "Lex, do you like this?" 

Lex smiled as Clark chewed his lip as though nervous about how he looked. Lex nodded, "You look sexy. I may have to duel to protect your honor." 

Clark blushed and again he kissed Lex's cheek. He disappeared back into the fitting room. 

"He's going to stand out." 

Lex turned to look at the girl behind the counter. "What does that mean?" 

"I know a couple of quieter places in town where you could stay so that you have more privacy." 

"I have no desire to hide him. He's legal." 

She shrugged. "Should I start ringing this up?" 

"Yes." 

Lex handed her his platinum Visa and watched as she began to scan the tags on the clothing. Clark came out of the fitting room carrying several outfits and dropped them onto the counter. Lex looked them over and called out to the manager as he was putting the rejected clothing back onto the racks. 

"He needs a pair of swim trunks, the smaller the better." 

"Lex!" Clark managed to sound a bit outraged. Lex grinned. 

"In red if you have them." Lex called. 

Lex signed the charge slip with a flourish as Clark gathered the bags together. They loaded them in the trunk and them Lex drove to the most expensive hotel in town. He left the car with the valet with orders to bring up the bags once they were checked in. 

As they entered the lobby Lex put a possessive arm around Clark. Clark did his best to melt into Lex. The desk clerk looked a bit flustered when they reached the desk. 

"Hello, I'm Lex Luthor. I need the best suite you have available." 

"Make sure we get a big tub, Lexy. I want to take a nice long bath." 

"Of course, Luv." Lex told him and then shrugged at the clerk as if to say, 'I indulge him.' "We'll need a room with a big tub, one with jets." 

"I'll see what's available." 

"I'm sure your manager can find something suitable." 

Clark heard someone across the lobby muttering about damn faggots being everywhere. He turned his face into Lex's throat and grinned as the man let out a stream of curses. 

"Clark, I need to be able to sign things here." 

"Lexy, I'm tired. I want to go to bed." Lex was impressed at the tone that implied Clark wanted to do something besides sleep when he got into the bedroom. 

"We'll get there a lot quicker if you give me a little room." 

"Fine, I'll go punch the elevator button." 

Clark wandered off and Lex quickly checked them in, using both their names. He joined Clark by the elevator. Clark pulled him close. 

"Quite an act, Clark." 

"Who says I'm acting?" 

Lex turned to look at him, seeing the truth in the green eyes. "I think we have some talking to do." 

"Yeah, I think we're long overdue." 

The doors opened and they entered the elevator. The suite was beautiful and Clark gave it a once over. Lex walked over to the desk and began to make a list on the pad there. 

"Lex, I'm hungry, can we order room service?" 

Lex pointed to the phone. "Order whatever you want. Get me a steak with a large salad." 

Clark placed the order and then leaned over Lex to look at his list. He grabbed the pen and at the bottom wrote 'lube' and then turned and went into the bathroom. Lex heard the water start in the tub, he wondered if Clark was going to want to eat as he soaked. 

He looked back down at the list. Damn! 

There was a knock at the door and Lex rose to open it. "Mr. Luthor, here are the bags from the car." 

"Put them over there, please." Lex reached for his wallet. "Would you be able to pick up a few things for me?" 

"Of course, Sir." 

Lex held out his list and a hundred. "You can keep the change." 

The list was scanned quickly. "Mr. Luthor, you listed brands on all but this last item." 

"Ky is fine." 

"Yes, Sir. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

Clark stuck his head out through the doorway. "Lex, I thought you were going to wash my back." 

Lex shrugged at the bellboy and motioned to the door. He waited until the door closed. "You're going to get me killed." 

"Eighteen remember? I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Lex." 

"Are we together now? A couple?" 

"Isn't that what we've both been planning for years now?" 

"Dreaming isn't the same as planning." 

"Well start planning, because I'm not going anywhere." 

"Okay." 

Before he could say more there was another knock at the door. This time it was the food. Lex leaned back into Clark's embrace as the table was rolled into the suite. He added a generous tip to the bill as he signed it. 

When they were alone, Clark moved toward the table. Lex took a seat. The two ate and then Clark rose and went back into the bathroom. As Lex sat trying to decide if he should follow, another knock sounded. 

He took the bag from the bell boy. After he closed the door he turned to see Clark watching him. Clark reached to his waist, tugged on the towel letting it drop to the floor. 

"You gonna stand there or are you going to come join me?" 

"Clark..." 

"Lex, stop thinking. You want me; I want you. It was just a matter of time. We're just moving up the timetable and doing it in a public way. By the time we see my folks most of the world will know about us. Now get your ass in here and get naked with me." 

Later Lex would wonder that they both seemed to have forgotten a dead man lying in pieces on the floor of the library at the mansion. But that was in the back of their minds. Lionel was gone, nothing would bring him back and their future could be whatever they made it. 

"You didn't put condoms on the list." 

"We both know we don't need them." Clark held out his hand and Lex walked toward his future. 

The end 


End file.
